neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Judge Anderson
Judge Cassandra Anderson is a fictional character that started as a supporting player in the comic story Judge Dredd of 2000 AD and eventually rose in prominence and became the star of her own series, which is entitled Anderson: Psi-Division. She was created by writer John Wagner and artist Brian Bolland in 1980. Since 1988, Anderson has been written almost exclusively by Alan Grant, often working with artist Arthur Ranson. Publication history John Wagner created both Judge Death and Judge Anderson for the Judge Dredd story "Judge Death,"2000 AD progs 149-151 the latter helping introduce the Psi-Judges, which were seen as a natural progression.Bishop 2007, page 70 Brian Bolland based the character on Debbie Harry, "having recently drawn the singer into an advertisement for Forbidden Planet." Fictional character biography Like her mythical namesake Cassandra (the sister of Paris of Troy: who seduced Helen), Judge Anderson has psychic powers. In addition to being able to sense approaching danger and foresee events of the near future, as did her namesake, she also has telepathy. This allows her to read other people's minds and use mental attacks. These abilities allowed her to be a member of Mega-City One's corps of Judges as member of the Psi Division, which includes all Judges possessing psychic abilities. Originally appearing while the city was facing the first attack by Judge Death of the Dark Judges (a group of undead Judges from another dimension who seek to destroy all crime by destroying all life) she was instrumental in stopping the attack.2000 AD #151 She has since been involved in many other attacks by the Dark Judges, who even managed to use her as an instrument of their plans for a while. Despite her efforts to end their threat, which even included exiling them to empty pocket-dimensions, the Dark Judges always manage to return eventually, ever determined to fulfil their mission. Though both sides claim it as their mission to prevail, in time Anderson and Death have become personal enemies to each other. Meanwhile she has become a prominent member of her Division and has gained the respect of Dredd, despite their differing attitudes.Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 3 #7 For instance, in the first encounter with Judge Death, Anderson eventually resorts to volunteering to become entombed in 'Boing', the tough but porous material, hoping to keep the fiend contained within her own body. As a result, Anderson was held in state in a place of honor with the designation, 'The Supreme Sacrifice'. This lasted until the Dark Judges had her freed to release their brother, and afterwards she returned to active duty. In contrast to Dredd, she has always been critical of the weaknesses evident in the judicial system of Mega-City One, though she has been deemed too valuable to her Division to face consequences for it. Also in contrast to Dredd, she has a sense of humour and she is able to form personal friendships with fellow Judges. She is able to feel doubt and remorse, two feelings that Dredd doesn't allow himself. But her determination to a mission she accepts as her own is similar to Dredd's, thus the two have been able to co-operate effectively during a number of missions. Judge Anderson experienced a crisis of conscience following the resurfacing of childhood memories of an abusive father (as told in the story Engram2000 AD #712-717 and 758-763). She was shocked to find that her Division was aware of it but had set mental blocks in her mind to make her forget. Though she understood the Division's belief that she was more effective without those scars threatening her mental health, she still did not agree with it. This, together with the events chronicled in Leviathan's Farewell (a standalone non-Anderson story concerning Anderson's friend Judge Corey's suicide), Shamballa, The Jesus Syndrome and Childhood's End left her unable to continue serving as a Judge and she resigned.Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 2 #34 She had a series of space travels while soul-searching, and eventually returned to Mega-City One. Dredd and Anderson are both considered veterans and are regarded with awe by younger and less experienced judges. After a deadly run-in with Judge Death, she was placed in a coma''2000 AD'' #1294 and infected with the psychic Half-Life virus that would be released if she ever awoke. Judge Anderson was able to contain the virus within a web of psychic constructions and illusions, but she was slowly dying. A team of Psi-Judges was sent in to rescue her and destroy the virus; they succeeded in rescuing Anderson, at the cost of nearly the whole team, but Half-Life passed on to Judge Gistane, who was then experimented on by the mad Judge Fauster so he could use the virus to achieve immortality. When Half-Life was unleashed on the city causing a wave of mass murder, Anderson was the one who stopped it.Judge Dredd Megazine #214-236 Since exiting her coma, Anderson is still dealing with her increasing age; she is now almost fifty, and since being a Psi stops her from using the drugs and treatments that keep aging Street Judges like Dredd active, she knows she will eventually be unable to do her job. Stories The following graphic stories feature Judge Anderson and were printed in 2000 AD and the Judge Dredd Megazine. Anderson as main character *''Judge Dredd: ** “Judge Death,” written by John Wagner, art by Brian Bolland, in ''2000 AD #149–151 (1980) ** “Judge Death Lives,” written by John Wagner and Alan Grant, art by Brian Bolland, in 2000 AD #224–228 (1981) ** "The Apocalypse War," written by John Wagner and Alan Grant, art by Carlos Ezquerra, in 2000 AD #245–270 (1982) *''Judge Anderson'': ** “The Haunting,” written by Alan Grant, art by Kim Raymond, 2000 AD Annual 1984 (1983) *''Judge Dredd'': ** “City of the Damned,” written by John Wagner and Alan Grant, art by Steve Dillon (episodes 1, 5–7, 12–13), Ron Smith (2–3, 10, 14), Kim Raymond (4, 11) and Ian Gibson (8–9), in 2000 AD #393–406 (1984) *''Judge Anderson'': ** “The Mind of Edward Bottlebum,” written by John Wagner and Alan Grant, art by Ian Gibson, Judge Dredd Annual 1985 (1984) *''Anderson: Psi Division'' ** “Revenge” (also known as “Four Dark Judges”), written by Alan Grant, art by Brett Ewins (epiosodes 1–7), Cliff Robinson (8–10, 12) and Robin Smith (11), in 2000 AD #416–427 (1985) ** “A Fistful of Denimite,” written by Alan Grant, art by Ian Gibson, in Judge Dredd Annual 1986 (1985) ** “The Possessed,” written by Alan Grant (as R. Clark), art by Brett Ewins, in 2000 AD #468–478 (1986) ** “Golem,” written by Alan Grant, art by Enric Romero, in 2000 AD Annual 1987 (1986) ** “Hour of the Wolf,” written by Alan Grant, art by Barry Kitson and Will Simpson, in 2000 AD #520–531 (1987) ** “Dear Diary,” illustrated text story by Peter Milligan, art by Eddy Cant, in 2000 AD Annual 1988 (1987) ** “A Soldier's Tale,” written by Alan Grant, art by Mike Collins,in Judge Dredd Annual 1988 (1987) * Judge Corey: ** “Leviathan's Farewell,” written by Alan Grant, art by Mick Austin, in 2000 AD Sci–Fi Special 1988 (1988) *''Anderson: Psi Division'': ** “Colin Wilson Block,” written by Alan Grant, art by Ian Gibson, in 2000 AD Winter Special 1988 (1988) ** “Contact,” written by Alan Grant, art by Mark Farmer, in 2000 AD #607–609 (1988–1989) ** “Beyond the Void,” written by Alan Grant, art by Mick Austin, in 2000 AD #612–613 (1989) ** “Helios,” written by Alan Grant, art by David Roach, in 2000 AD #614–622 (1989) ** “Triad,” written by Alan Grant, art by Arthur Ranson, in 2000 AD #635–644 (1989) ** “The Prophet,” written by Alan Grant, art by David Roach, in 2000 AD #645–647 (1989) ** “The Random Man,” written by Alan Grant, art by Carlos Ezquerra, in 2000 AD #657–659 (1989) ** “Confessions of a She–Devil,” written by Alan Grant, art by Mick Austin, in 2000 AD Annual 1990 (1989) ** “The Screaming Skull,” written by Alan Grant, art by David Roach, in 2000 AD #669–670 (1990) *''Judge Dredd'': ** “Necropolis,” written by John Wagner, art by Carlos Ezquerra, in 2000 AD #674–699 (1990) *''Anderson: Psi Division'': ** “Shamballa,” written by Alan Grant, art by Arthur Ranson, in 2000 AD #700–711 (1990) ***NB: story set before "Necropolis" ** “Exorcise Duty,” illustrated text story by Andy Lanning/Dan Abnett, art by Anthony Williams (pencils) and Andy Lanning (inks), in Judge Dredd Annual 1991 (1990) ** “Engram,” written by Alan Grant, art and co–plotting by David Roach, in 2000 AD #712–717 and #758–763 (1991) *''Batman / Judge Dredd'': ** “Judgement on Gotham,” written by John Wagner and Alan Grant, art by Simon Bisley, graphic novel (ISBN 1-56389-022-4) (1991) *''Anderson: Psi Division'': ** “The Most Dangerous Game,” illustrated text story by Mark Millar, art by Dermot Power, in Judge Dredd Yearbook 1992 (1991) ** “Blythe Spirit,” written by Alan Grant, art by David Roach, in the Judge Dredd Megazine (volume 2) #8 (1992) ** “Reasons to Be Cheerful,” written by Alan Grant, art by Arthur Ranson (episode 1) and Siku (2), in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 2) #10–11 (1992) ** “The Witch? Report,” written by Alan Grant, art by Arthur Ranson, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 2) #14 (1992) ** “Baby Talk,” written by Alan Grant and Tony Luke, art by Russel Fox, in Judge Dredd Mega Special 1992 (1992) ** “George,” written by Alan Grant, art by Russell Fox, in Judge Dredd Yearbook 1993 (1992) ** “The Jesus Syndrome,” written by Alan Grant, art by Arthur Ranson, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 2) #22–24 (1993) ** “Childhood's End,” written by Alan Grant, art by Kev Walker, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 2) #27–34 (1993) *''Anderson: Psi'': ** “Voyage of the Seeker,” written by Alan Grant, art by Mark Wilkinson, on back of poster, free gift with Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 2) #37 (1993) ** “Postcards from the Edge,” written by Alan Grant, art by Steve Sampson (episodes 1, 10–11), Tony Luke (2, 8), Charles Gillespie (3, 9), Arthur Ranson (4), Xuasus (5–7), in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 2) #50–60 (1994) ** “Postcard to Myself,” written by Alan Grant, art by Steve Sampson, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 2) #73 (1995) *''Anderson: Psi Division'': ** “Something Wicked,” written by Alan Grant, art by Steve Sampson (episodes 1–3) and Charles Gillespie (4–7), in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 2) #74–80 (1995) ** “Satan,” written by Alan Grant, art by Arthur Ranson, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 3) #1–7 (1995) ** “The Protest,” written by Alan Grant, art by Arthur Ranson, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 3) #14 (1996) ** “Wonderwall,” written by Alan Grant, art by Steve Sampson, in 2000 AD #1045–1049 (1997) ** “Crusade,” written by Alan Grant, art by Steve Sampson, in 2000 AD #1050–1061 (1997) ** “Danse Macabre,” written by Alan Grant, art by Angel Unzueta, in 2000 AD #1076 (1998) ** “Witch,” written by Alan Grant, art by Steve Sampson, in 2000 AD #1087–1089 (1998) ** “The Great Debate,” written by Alan Grant, art by Steve Sampson, in 2000 AD #1090 (1998) ** “Lawless,” written by Alan Grant, art by Trevor Hairsine, in 2000 AD #1102–1103 (1998) * Batman / Judge Dredd: ** “Die Laughing,” written by John Wagner and Alan Grant, art by Glenn Fabry (book 1) and Jim Murray (book 2), 2-part mini-series (1998) *''Anderson: Psi Division'': ** “Horror Story,” written by Alan Grant, art by Steve Sampson, in 2000 AD #1132–1137 (1999) ** “Semper Vi,” written by Alan Grant, art by Steve Sampson, in 2000 AD #1140 (1999) ** “R*Evolution,” written by Alan Grant, art by Arthur Ranson, in 2000 AD #1263–1272 (2001) *''Judge Death'': ** “My Name is Death,” written by John Wagner, art by Frazer Irving, in 2000 AD #1289–1294 (2002) *''Anderson: Psi Division'': ** “Half–Life,” written by Alan Grant and Tony Luke, art by Arthur Ranson, in Judge Dredd Megazine #214–217 (2003) ** “WMD,” written by Alan Grant, art by Arthur Ranson, in Judge Dredd Megazine #221–226 (2004) ** “Lock–in,” written by Alan Grant, art by Arthur Ranson, in Judge Dredd Megazine #227–230 (2005) ** “City of the Dead,” written by Alan Grant, art by Arthur Ranson, in Judge Dredd Megazine #231–236 (2005) ** “Lucid,” written by Alan Grant, art by Arthur Ranson, in Judge Dredd Megazine #238–241 (2005) ** “Big Robots,” written by Alan Grant, art by Dave Taylor, in Judge Dredd Megazine #257–264 (2007) ** “Wiierd,” written by Alan Grant, art by Boo Cook, in Judge Dredd Megazine #272–276 (2008) ** “Biophyle,” written by Alan Grant, art by Boo Cook, in Judge Dredd Megazine #277–278 (2008) ** “House of Vyle,” written by Alan Grant, art by Boo Cook, in Judge Dredd Megazine #300–304 (2010) *''Cadet Anderson: Psi Division'': ** “Big Girls Don't Cry,” written by Alan Grant, art by Patrick Goddard, in 2000 AD #2011 (2010) ** “Teenage Kyx,” written by Alan Grant, art by Carlos Ezquerra, in 2000 AD #1734–1739 (2011) *''Anderson: Psi Division'': ** “The Trip,” written by Alan Grant, art by Boo Cook, in Judge Dredd Megazine #309–313 (2011) *''Cadet Anderson: Psi Division'': ** “Algol,” written by Alan Grant, art by Steve Yeowell, in 2000 AD #1780–1785 (2012) *''Anderson: Psi Division'': ** "Stone Voices," written by Alan Grant, art by Boo Cook, in Judge Dredd Megazine #327–331 (2012) ** "The Hades Trip," text story by George Pickett, in Judge Dredd Megazine #330 (2012) *''Judge Dredd'': ** "The Pits," written by Alan Grant, art by Jon Davis-Hunt, in Judge Dredd Megazine #332 (2013) Anderson as minor character * Judge Dredd: ** “The Apocalypse War,” written by John Wagner and Alan Grant, art by Carlos Ezquerra, in 2000 AD #245–270 (1982) ** “The Graveyard Shift” written by John Wagner and Alan Grant, art by Ron Smith, in 2000 AD #335–341 (1983) ** “Tomb of the Judges,” written by John Wagner and Alan Grant, art by Ian Gibson, in 2000 AD #496–498 (1986) ** “A Total Near Death Experience,” written by Alan Grant, art by Barry Kitson, in 2000 AD #629–630 (1989) ** “And The Wind Cried,” written by Alan Grant, art by Mike Collins and Peter Ventner, in 2000 AD #637 (1989) ** “Nightmares,” written by John Wagner, art by Steve Dillon, in 2000 AD #702–706 (1990) ** “Death Aid,” written by Garth Ennis, art by Carlos Ezquerra, in 2000 AD #711–720 (1990–1991) ** “Return of the Assassin,” written by John Wagner, art by Cam Kennedy, in 2000 AD #1141–1147 (1999) ** “The Trial,” written by John Wagner, art by Simon Davis, in 2000 AD #1148–1150 (1999) ** “Trial of Strength,” written by John Wagner, art by Neil Googe and Stephen Baskerville (inks 2), in 2000 AD #1151–1152 (1999) ** “War Games,” written by John Wagner, art by Neil Googe (episode 1), Mike McMahon (2) and Charlie Adlard (3), Andy Clarke (pencils 4–5), Stephen Baskerville (inks 4–5), Colin Wilson (6–7), in 2000 AD #1153–1159 (1999) ** “Endgame,” written by John Wagner, art by Charlie Adlard, in 2000 AD #1160–1164 (1999) ** “Placebo,” written by Rufus Dog, art by John McCrea, in free supplement to 2000 AD #1405 (2004) ** “Judgement,” written by Gordon Rennie, art by Ian Gibson, in 2000 AD #1523–1528 (2007) *''Tharg the Mighty: “A Night 2 Remember,” written by Pat Mills/Gordon Rennie/Robbie Morrison/Dan Abnett/John Tomlinson/Alan Grant/Grant Morrison/Mike Carey/Andy Diggle/Garth Ennis, art by Kevin O'Neill/Frazer Irving/Ian Gibson/Simon Davis/Kev Walker/John Higgins/Steve Yeowell/Anthony Williams/Jock/Dave Gibbons, in ''2000 AD #1280 (2002) Collected editions The Judge Anderson, Anderson: Psi Division and Anderson: Psi stories (and also Judge Corey) are being collected in order of their original publication in a series of trade paperbacks: * Judge Anderson: The Psi Files volume 1, Rebellion Developments, 2009, ISBN 978-1-906735-22-7 ** “Revenge” (also known as “Four Dark Judges”), written by Alan Grant, art by Brett Ewins (epiosodes 1–7), Cliff Robinson (8–10, 12) and Robin Smith (11), in 2000 AD #416–427 (1985) ** “The Possessed,” written by Alan Grant (as R. Clark), art by Brett Ewins, in 2000 AD #468–478 (1986) ** “Hour of the Wolf,” written by Alan Grant, art by Barry Kitson and Will Simpson, in 2000 AD #520–531 (1987) ** “Contact,” written by Alan Grant, art by Mark Farmer, in 2000 AD #607–609 (1988–1989) ** “Beyond the Void,” written by Alan Grant, art by Mick Austin, in 2000 AD #612–613 (1989) ** “Helios,” written by Alan Grant, art by David Roach, in 2000 AD #614–622 (1989) ** Judge Corey: “Leviathan's Farewell,” written by Alan Grant, art by Mick Austin, in 2000 AD Sci–Fi Special 1988 (1988) ** “Triad,” written by Alan Grant, art by Arthur Ranson, in 2000 AD #635–644 (1989) ** “The Prophet,” written by Alan Grant, art by David Roach, in 2000 AD #645–647 (1989) ** “The Random Man,” written by Alan Grant, art by Carlos Ezquerra, in 2000 AD #657–659 (1989) ** “The Screaming Skull,” written by Alan Grant, art by David Roach, in 2000 AD #669–670 (1990) ** “Engram,” written by Alan Grant, art and co–plotting by David Roach, in 2000 AD #712–717 and #758–763 (1991) ** “The Haunting,” written by Alan Grant, art by Kim Raymond, 2000 AD Annual 1984 (1983) * Judge Anderson: The Psi Files volume 2, Rebellion Developments, 2012, ISBN 978-1-907992-95-7 * Judge Anderson: The Psi Files volume 3, Rebellion Developments, 2013, ISBN 978-1-78108-106-8 The Judge Dredd stories are being collected, in order, in the series Judge Dredd: The Complete Case Files. The Judge Death story "My Name Is Death" was reprinted in a graphic novel of the same title by Rebellion in 2005, ISBN 1-904265-73-1. The story "R*Evolution" was reprinted in Shamballa, 2008, Rebellion, ISBN 978-1-905437-67-2 (as well as "Shamballa" and other stories in The Psi Files). In other media Novels Mitchel Scanlon has written three Judge Anderson novels that have been published by Black Flame: * Fear the Darkness (February 2006) * Red Shadows (May 2006) * Sins of the Father (February 2007) Anderson also appears as a supporting character in Judge Dredd novels: * Dread Dominion by Stephen Marley (May 1994) * Dredd Vs Death by Gordon Rennie (October 2003) Film Actress Olivia Thirlby portrays Anderson in the 2012 film Dredd. In this film there is no Psi-Division, and Anderson is the only judge with psychic powers. Computer game Anderson appeared as a playable character in the Dredd Vs Death videogame in 2003. Alternative comic versions *In 1994 DC Comics began publishing the short-lived title Judge Dredd – Legends of the Law, which featured their own version of Dredd.[http://www.2000ad.org/?zone=prog&page=specials&choice=leglaw01 Judge Dredd: Legends of the Law 2000 AD profile] Issues 1–4 featured Anderson as a cadet in a story called "The Organ Donors" (1994–1995), written by John Wagner and Alan Grant and illustrated by Brent Anderson and Jimmy Palmiotti. (Note that the Anderson in the Judge Dredd and Batman crossover stories is the original 2000 AD version of the character.) * In 2012 issue #2 of IDW Publishing's new Judge Dredd title included Anderson. Awards *1983: Won "Character Most Worthy of Own Title" Eagle Award *1986: Nominated for "Favourite Supporting Character" Eagle Award See also * Judge Dredd * Sov Judge Orlok * History of Mega-City One Notes References *Judge Anderson at 2000 AD online *Bishop, David. Thrill-Power Overload (Rebellion, 260 pages, February 2007, ISBN 1-905437-22-6) * External links *First Anderson story: "The Haunting" *Ian Gibson Judge Anderson artwork (defunct) Category:Comics characters introduced in 1980 Anderson: Psi Division Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional judges Category:Fictional telepaths Category:2000 AD characters Category:2000 AD comic strips